Chuck vs the Laudanol
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Set in Season 3. What if Chuck hadn't snapped out of the effects of the laudanol when Sarah came in the room? What if it took a little something else to snap him out it? Chuck/Sarah


Title: Chuck vs the Laudanol

Rating: NC-17

Timeline: Takes place AU: during Season 3, Episode 10: Chuck vs the Tic Tac

Summary: What if Chuck hadn't snapped out of the effects of the laudanol when Sarah came in the room? What if it took a little something else to snap him out it?

Disclaimer: Chuck doesn't belong to me, just this idea. No profit it being made!

Author's Note: This is unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine. Please forgive them.

Warnings: Smut, Kinda dark (ye be warned!)

* * *

><p>Chuck vs the Laudanol<p>

"Chuck!" Chuck Bartowski heard Sarah Walker's voice from behind him.

Just a little more pressure with his hand and the Ring Agent's throat would be crushed and he would be just another eliminated threat.

"Chuck, stop!" Sarah cried out behind him.

The horror in her voice made him turn. He stared her down and watched the emotions play across her beautiful face and was shocked to see barely disguised fear lingering in her green eyes.

She was scared of him.

He released the Ring Agent and he fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. He watched as Sarah's eyes lingered on his hands. She took a step towards him and a small, sharp inhale of breath caught in his throat as he flashed on her and his Intel screamed how dangerous she was. That she was a threat. And therefore, she should be eliminated.

That thought should have terrified him but the laudanol prevented him from thinking nothing of murdering the woman he loved. And he could do it a million ways, all without blinking. Sarah froze, mid-step toward him, watching his face carefully.

"Chuck?" her voice was breathy with fear, "What is it?"

"Run!" he barked out, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears, "Run while you have the chance!"

"Wha-?" the words died on her lips as she saw the look on his face and she bolted, heading towards the staircase.

He bolted after her, catching her on the stairs. His hands caught her shoulders and she landed a quick kick to his stomach and sent him skittering down the steps. Sarah took the opportunity to put as much distance between them and sprinted up the rest of the staircase. She avoided the two bedrooms that were filled with personal belongings and ducked into the one that was obviously a guest room.

Just as she crossed the threshold, Chuck caught up with her. She threw a series of punches and kicks and was astonished as he easily dodged them with surprising quickness and counterattacked with a kick that sent her flying backwards. Sarah landed on the bed, all air escaping her lungs in a harsh gasp.

Chuck was on top of her before she could blink, one hand captured her wrists and pinned them to the mattress above her head while the other encircled her throat. She struggled against him, trying to gain any ground but he brought his legs up to pin hers and pressed his weight against her, causing all her struggling to be in vain.

She swallowed hard, her heart hammering in her chest. She tried to think of all the ways she could break his hold but knew that with the Intersect in his brain, he could easily match and re-pin her in half the time. Sarah stared up into Chuck's face and hoped that he could fight the effects of the drugs. As he stared back, she saw no trace of the Chuck she knew and on most days, loved. She was just relieved that his hands hadn't tightened around her throat.

Sarah moved again, her pelvis brushing against his. A gasp tore from her throat when she discovered that he was hard. Chuck growled deep in his throat and she suppressed a shiver.

"How can you have an erection if you feel no emotion?" She whispered.

Chuck blinked and his brown eyes flashed with clarity, "Sarah, help me," He pleaded

"What can I do? Talk to me, Chuck!"

His grip around her wrists tightened and her eyes went wide. Chuck's eyes began to cloud over in response and a dark smile crossed his lips.

"No, Chuck!" She cried, "Stay with me! Stay with me! I'll do anything! Just tell me what to do!"

Hope began to fill her as Chuck bowed his head, brushing his forehead against hers gently. His eyes drifted shut and he sighed softly.

"Forgive me," He murmured so quietly that she almost missed it

"Forgive you?" Sarah echoed

Chuck opened his eyes and they were blank once more. Her heart sank a little at the sight and she waited for him to make a move. He raised his head up and stared down at her, his cold stare calculating. Then his mouth crashed down onto hers in a fierce kiss. Sarah returned his kiss just as passionately and ground herself against him. She told him she'd do anything and she had meant it. If this is what it took to burn off the effects of the laudanol, then so be it.

The hand that had been around her throat began to trail downward and captured her breast and she moaned into his mouth. She could feel the heat from his hand through the thin material of her tank top. A shiver of delight ran through her as his thumb brushed over her nipple. Sarah pulled at his shirt front and felt a thrill of satisfaction as she ripped it open, sending tiny buttons flying across the room.

This was the complete opposite of what she had ever experienced with Chuck. The last time they were in a bed together like this, it was in a tiny motel it had been romantic and passionate and they had been thisclose to making love. This…this was rough, animalistic. And God help her, as much as she had treasured their last time together, she found herself enjoying this just as much.

In a flurry of movements, their clothes were gone, and there was nothing but the feeling of skin against skin. Chuck buried his face into the side of her neck and his mouth found the sensitive juncture between her neck and her shoulder. Sarah gasped as his teeth scorched her skin. Goosebumps spread across her skin as his tongue soothed the placed he marked.

Chuck's knees slipped between her thighs and nudged them open wide. He readied himself at her entrance and pushed himself inside of her with one deep thrust. Sarah gripped his back, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Yes," She hissed in pleasure as he began to move his hips, sinking himself deeper and deeper inside of her.

Sarah lost herself in the feeling of him inside of her, his mouth trailing across her skin. His hand traveled up her chest, coming to rest across her collarbone. She swallowed hard and studied his face. His eyes gave nothing away as he stared back. His thumb moved up from her collarbone to the column of her neck. Sarah's eyes fluttered close as he stroked along her pulse.

"Chuck," She sighed his name with reverence that any other person would save for prayer.

His thrusts picked up speed and she felt the beginnings of an orgasm building and she moved to hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Sarah was vaguely aware that she was repeating his name over and over and was beyond caring as she came in an intense rush. She heard Chuck make a low sound in his throat as he continued to move and slammed himself inside her once, twice, three times before he came, spilling his seed inside of her.

Chuck pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his side. Sarah raised herself up on her elbow and watched his expression change from empty to horrified.

"Oh, God, Sarah, what have I done?" He murmured.

"You burned off the excess energy from the drug," She replied easily, "That's all,"

He shot up and looked at her, "Sarah! I could have hurt you!"

"But you didn't, Chuck," Sarah sat up and smiled as he attempted to look everywhere but at her naked body, "If you hadn't noticed, I enjoyed myself."

She smiled as a blush crossed his cheeks.

"Besides, I could have stopped you at any time if I hadn't wanted it to happen." She brushed a kiss against his cheek, "It's okay, Chuck," She assured him, "We're okay."

All the tension left his body and he offered her a smile. The got out off the bed and located their clothes from around the room. They pulled on their clothes in comfortable silence.

"You know," Chuck said, breaking the quiet as he zipped up his pants, "That's not how I pictured our first time."

Sarah tugged her tank top on over her head as she crossed the room. "We'll make up for it next time."

She flashed him a mega watt smile and moved out the door, leaving a stunned Chuck in her wake.

"Next time?" He called after her, his voice wistful, "There's going to be a next time?" A smile broke across his lips and he followed after her.


End file.
